


White Icing

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: # gay lucas friar 2k17, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, But no, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, farkle just wanted to not be cold, he gets this garbage, poor child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Farkle shows up to Riley’s wearing Lucas’ jacket, Cory and Topanga jump to conclusions, and soon Farkle and Lucas find themselves caught in a spiral of lies. But where is the line drawn when there’s feelings behind the falsity?





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsay/gifts).



> i need to stop starting new fanfictions in the middle of exam revision and actually finish the ones i've started.  
> or, y'know. revise.

Farkle eyed the jacket laid carelessly on his bed. Lucas had been in such a rush to get God only knows where after their tutoring session that he’d left his jacket behind.  
Farkle did have every intention of returning it, but it was cold outside and he was sure Lucas wouldn’t mind if he just... borrowed it. Nobody would notice. He pushed aside the fluttery feeling that spread through his chest at imagining wearing Lucas’ clothes.  
After a few more moments of internal debate, he simply decided, screw it, and snatched the jacket off his bed, shrugging it over his shoulders and heading out toward Riley’s - where he was supposed to have been five minutes ago to work on yet another assignment Mr. Matthews had thrown their way.  
The jacket almost completely engulfed him, even though he was taller than Lucas, the other boy was much broader in the chest, and Farkle couldn’t help but find the feeling of being wrapped up in his best friend’s jacket comforting and warming in more ways than one.  
Climbing up with the intent to head in through the bay window the way that had been become customary for himself, Maya and Lucas to enter the Matthews home over the last few years, he was disappointed to find the window shut and neither girl in Riley’s room. Farkle sighed in exasperation, heading down and around to the other side of the house to the front door, rapping on it twice and stepping back as he heard faint footsteps grow louder.

The front door swung open to reveal Maya, whose facial expression shifted within seconds from bored and uninterested to wide eyed and grinning so widely that Farkle was mildly concerned her face would split in two.  
“Nice, uh-” Maya cut herself off with a low chuckle. “Nice jacket there.” Her grin faded into a knowing smirk, and Farkle was already far too confused about what she was getting at.  
“Right...” He eyed her curiously as she moved to the side to let him enter.  
He heard Riley’s loud, gleeful squeal before he even laid eyes on her, and soon found himself with an armful of energetic girl.  
He became suddenly unsteady from the unexpected attack hug and threatened to topple over backwards.  
Before Farkle even had a moment to stop and ask either girl just what exactly they were so excited about and why Riley had felt the need to probably alert the entire neighborhood of his presence with her obscenely loud squeal, Cory and Topanga were entering the room, no doubt drawn out by Riley’s squeal.  
Cory stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw Farkle, his jaw dropping slightly, and Topanga rolled her eyes, seemingly the only sane person in the room.  
“Well.” Cory began, seemingly unsure of what to say. “I did not see that coming.”  
“Could one of you please tell me what the hell is going on?”  
While Riley, Maya and Cory said nothing, choosing instead to look at him strangely, as though it should be painfully obvious, Topanga stepped forward, resting an arm gently on Farkle’s.  
“Honey, you’re wearing Lucas’ jacket.”  
Suddenly, Farkle wanted to slam his face into his palm. Of course they would assume... How had he not thought of that? He felt his face begin to heat and he just knew that the red tint to his cheeks must have been doing the exact opposite of helping the situation.  
“Oh, w-we’re not... Lucas and I we - um, we aren’t...”  
Farkle was struggling to get the words out, and the others only took it as confirmation that Farkle was merely too embarrassed or perhaps to afraid to confirm what they were certain was the status of his and Lucas’ relationship.  
“Farkle.” Cory spoke up softly, the shock having disappeared from his face to be replaced only with that comforting smile that only Cory Matthews seems to know how to do. “We don’t mind. We love you anyway, Farkle.”  
Farkle couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face at Mr. Matthew’s words. He and Lucas might not have been anything, but it was nice to know that his preferences wouldn’t change anybody’s opinion of him.  
Except, possibly Lucas. Oh, God, Lucas. He would have to tell his best friend everybody thought they were dating. The smile fell from his face at that thought, and looking around the room at his two friends and Riley’s parents who all held friendly and supportive smiles on their faces, and knew that anything he would say would be taken as his not being ready to come out. The four of them may have had his best interests at heart, but he knew that once they got an idea into their heads, it wouldn’t get out. The best he could do was remove himself from the situation.

So that’s exactly what he did. Without saying a word, he turned, heart thumping in his chest, pushed his way out the door and ran. By the time he got back to his house, he was sweating and exhausted, and unsurprised to see that his house was empty. His parents never were home, and if they were, he doubted they would’ve cared to hear about his problems anyway.  
He threw himself onto his bed, tossing the bloody jacket that had caused him far too much trouble carelessly across to the other side of the room, not caring enough to look where it landed.  
He lay face down on his bed for a good few minutes, maybe ten at the most, before he sighed and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He knew he needed to call Lucas, needed to do it about five minutes ago, needed to explain what had happened before Riley and Maya or God forbid Cory and Topanga reached out to him.  
But he was afraid, afraid of what Lucas would say. Maybe he’d tell Farkle it was just too weird for them to still be friends, or maybe he’d laugh at the idea of the two of them ever being together. Farkle wasn’t sure which was worse.  
But there was no telling what would happen if everyone else got to him first, so Farkle swallowed his fears and increasingly ridiculous ideas, snatching his phone up off the bedside table, scrolling until he found the contact he was looking for and hitting call before he could talk himself out of it.

Each time the ringtone played through, Farkle could feel his stomach curling in on itself as the twisting feelings of anxiety flooded throughout his body.  
Then the ringing stopped.  
“Farkle?” Lucas asked, and Farkle stayed quiet for a moment, trying to put together a sentence in his mind that would both make sense and not sound incredibly strange.  
Unfortunately for Farkle, his words refused to co-operate with his brain, and he found himself spilling what could only be described as word-vomit.  
“You left your jacket at my house and I had to go to Riley’s and you know I was cold because it’s cold, you know. It’s winter, it’s cold - I was cold, I’m sorry, and then Maya realised and thought we were dating and so did Riley and even Mr. Matthews and they all think we’re dating and they think I’m gay and you’re gay and we’re gay and they think -”  
“Farkle!” Lucas cut off his friend’s ramble with a low chuckle, he’d only managed to catch a few words of what Farkle had said, but he got the general idea of what was going on.  
“I’m sorry.” Farkle’s voice was small, far too much so for such a usually open boy, and Lucas immediately felt responsible for cheering him up even though he hadn’t been responsible for the misunderstanding in the first place.  
“It’s fine.” When his friend said nothing, Lucas continued. “Really, Farkle. I love our friends but they jump to conclusions all the time. No big issue. Anyway, it’s kinda funny when you think about it.”  
Farkle was still unsure, but the anxieties in his chest lessened slightly knowing that Lucas wasn’t mad or horrified.  
“You’re really not upset?”  
Lucas actually let out something akin to a laugh at that, if only Farkle knew.  
“Nah. How - uh, how’d they react anyways?”  
He couldn’t help but ask, half out of curiosity and half because he wanted to know what would have happened if he and Farkle were actually - no. He cut that thought off as soon as it came.  
“They were all kind of, uh-” Farkle stopped for a moment, allowing himself to chuckle nervously. “Excited, actually. Riley squealed.” Lucas let out a laugh, and Farkle allowed himself to smile, thankful for the fact that he hadn’t lost his best friend over something so ridiculous.  
They talked back and forth for a few minutes about everyone’s reactions, laughing to themselves at the immediate assumptions that had been drawn.  
Eventually, though, there was a question Farkle knew he had to ask.  
“So, uh.” He immediately sobered as their laughter died down, and sighed.  
“What do we do? We can’t let it go on forever, but they won’t believe anything we say.”  
Lucas bit his lip, there was something he could suggest, but it was risky. Farkle might not go for it, because, well, why would he, and the truth would come out eventually. But if he agreed... Yes, Lucas knew pretending to be together would end up crashing down around them eventually, but he might be able to pretend, just for a moment, that they were actually together.

“We could humour them. Y’know, pretend. Just for a bit. And then fake break up or something.”  
Farkle froze for a second at Lucas’ statement. Was he really suggesting... Of course, it probably wasn’t the best solution, and there was probably a more simple way to fix the problem, but then again, it’s not every day that the guy you’ve had a crush on for longer than you’re willing to admit asks you to fake-date him. Even if you know going in it’s going to end in a fake break-up.  
“Yeah.” He was trying too hard to keep his voice cool and unwavering, but if he faltered, Lucas didn’t seem to notice. “What could go wrong, anyway?”


	2. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit, it's been almost three months since I wrote the first chapter and i promise there wont be another fucking three months between this and the next chapter. i don't even have an excuse i've just had literally no time for this fic because i've been doing about eight hundred other things whip  
> also this chapter is literally just a filler because i needed a bridge to get from the whole Misunderstanding™ to actual things starting to happen so

The moment Lucas hung up the phone, the reality of what Farkle had just told him set in, and his eyes widened comically. Fuck. He’d just agreed to fake-date the person he knew he realistically had no chance with, no matter how much he might like.  
He knew how this would go if this was one of those romantic movies his mother liked so much. He and Farkle would pretend to date all the while falling in love for real, and then they’d confess their feelings to one another and live happily ever after.  
But this isn’t a movie, Lucas reminded himself, this was real life, and in real life, Farkle was not only not interested in Lucas, but entirely heterosexual.

All throughout dinner that evening, Lucas remained incredibly distracted, his mind too far off in thoughts and concerns of what would happen within the next few days - weeks - months? How long was this supposed to go on for, anyways?   
If his parents noticed his distraction, they knew him well enough not to ask, or maybe they just didn’t care. He was paying too little attention to really care which it was.  
After rinsing his dishes off in the sink and heading to his bedroom, he knew what would be awaiting him in his texts before he even reached for his phone.

When he picked it up, he was unsurprised to find that his screen was still lighting up with messages from Riley and Maya (and one from Farkle that simply read “sorry in advance for the girls” with a few guilty looking smiley emojis.) most of which were in capital letters and yelling at Lucas for not telling them sooner. A few stated that they were accepting of him no matter what, but the one that really caught his attention was the most recent one from Maya.

Maya Hart: About time. 

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Had she been waiting for him and Farkle to... No, because that was a ridiculous thought. Because Farkle didn’t and never would think of him that way. So what the hell was Maya on about?  
He hesitated for a moment, not sure of what to shoot back in reply, and eventually just sighed in frustration, choosing instead to tap out a quick “it’s okay. we gotta talk tomorrow though.” to Farkle, setting his alarm for the next morning, and placing his phone back face down beside his bed. He could deal with everything tomorrow. 

To say that Farkle was nervous walking into school the next morning was an understatement. He found himself walking through the halls with his eyes trained on the ground, he knew there was no way anyone outside of his little group of friends would know that he and Lucas were supposedly together, but still, he felt as though everyone was whispering about him as he walked past.

As he passed the janitor's cupboard, he felt someone reach out and grasp at his arm, tugging him inside. He hadn’t hidden out in one of those for years, not since the whole bullying fiasco back in middle school.   
“What the hell?” He whispered harshly, looking up at who had pulled him in. Lucas, of course it was Lucas. He’d known they would’ve had to talk, but he’d really hoped he could’ve put it off for as long as possible.   
Thank God for small shitty cupboards with lighting bad enough to hide his blush.  
“Sorry. I had to talk to you before the others found us.”  
Farkle nodded, looking anywhere but at Lucas, and for a few moments, he stood there, just waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t Farkle, bit the bullet and spoke, ignoring the familiar feelings of anxiety settling into his chest and stomach.  
“About - about what they think... I know you said we could pretend but, but we don’t have to. Y-you know, it’s fine if you’ve changed your mind. I don’t mind, it’s okay, I mean, it won’t be fun but I’ll just explain the truth to them and -”  
“Farkle.” Lucas cut him off with a warm chuckle and strong hands on his shoulders. “I haven’t changed my mind. It’s alright. I just thought we should talk about it. Make it, I don’t know, believable.”  
“Oh.” All of a sudden, Farkle felt rather stupid. Of course Lucas wasn’t going to quit on him. He wasn’t that type of a person, he was far too good for that. Apparently he’d waited too long to say anything else, as Lucas had moved on.  
“So, as far as they know, we started dating yesterday, yeah?”  
Farkle nodded, not fully trusting his voice. The next few minutes were filled with question after question from Lucas, trying as hard as he could to come up with a convincing story that they’d be able to sell to their friends. Truth be told, however, Farkle was too distracted by how close Lucas was to him, how the tiny cupboard was forcing them to stand barely centimetres apart, to be able to pay any sort of proper attention, instead only offering a shrug, nod or an “okay” when appropriate.  
Lucas didn’t notice, and if he did, he knew Farkle well enough not to say anything. 

Eventually, to Farkle’s relief, the bell rang, allowing him to dart out of the janitor’s cupboard and back into safety, pushing his way through the crowds of people to get to class as soon as possible, and without being seen by Maya, Riley, Zay or Smackle. He knew that the moment they saw him, the game was up. The moment they got ahold of him, he would have to begin pretending to be dating Lucas, and as much as it wasn’t exactly a hassle, having the boy he’d liked for far too long pretending to want him back, he was also afraid that he’d get a little bit too into the fantasy, and that coming back to reality would hurt all too much.

Upon reaching the door of his classroom, he took a deep breath, glancing quickly around for anyone he knew, and thanked the high heavens that he’d made it to class unseen. That meant at least another hour of everything being normal.   
He pushed open the door, only to find Maya sat on her desk chatting away with Riley as per usual. His stomach sank into his shoes as he tried to slip in and make it to his desk unnoticed - and he made it to his chair without either girl noticing his presence. Maybe, just maybe, he could actually get away with it. But, of course, the universe had other plans.

Maya began making her way to him from across the room, Riley following barely two steps behind as she always did. Farkle was pretty sure those two have simultaneous heart attacks whenever they’re more than ten feet apart. He snickered under his breath at that thought.  
For some reason, whatever God or higher power there as out there seemed to take pity on Farkle that morning, as just before Maya and Riley reached his desk, Lucas strode in the room casually, cutting Maya off from her path as he took his seat at the desk next to Farkle.   
“Mornin’.” He smirked up at Maya, eyebrow raised, almost daring her to say anything.  
Just as Maya opened her mouth to retaliate, Mr. Matthews strode into the room, followed by a steady stream of students, forcing everyone to take their seats, and pushing the inevitable confrontation that Farkle was so actively trying to avoid to the backburner.

Let the games begin.


End file.
